


I will come to you soon

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the time for Iker to leave Madrid before his goodbye to the team he decided to call David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will come to you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Had this little idea after have read and watched everything related to the departure of Iker.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Iker and David are together for a while, their wife knows this and that's okay.

Their relationship is not easy since they live in differents country, but they love each other.

They discuss a lot and Iker have called David for telling him about the fact that he leave Madrid.   
It feels so weird for them since they know each other since this moment. Because David have known Iker in Madrid is where their story started.

"I just can't believe how the chairman has treated you. I'm so angry and upset about him"

"David... I will be okay, my goodbye will be hard, but I had to this"

"Iker..."

"I know it's hard that I leave Madrid, but I think maybe it will prepare me for being in USA for when you will have your team."

"Iker, I wish I could be there with you, for comfort you and love you."

"Me too. Soon we will be together as soon your team is created, I come join you and I rest with you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
